300 Years
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: What happens when a few steamy dreams bring Emma and Hook closer in a way that they had never imagined? It started out as sexual tension and lust, but what if Emma gets to know the real Killian? Originally written for a fic prompt "it's been 300 years since Captain Hook has had sex". Hook/Emma.
1. Is That All You Got?

This was written for a livejournal Captain Swan fic prompt** "it's been 300 years since Captain Hook had sex"**. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

_"Is that all you got, Captain?" Emma growled, biting back a moan at his latest thrust as she bucked her hips backwards into his defiantly. _

_With that simple movement, it almost was. _

_Killian grimaced at the thought and struggled to get his arousal under control, but watching her backside jump with impatience wasn't helping. 300 years was a hell of a long time._

_With what he felt took ungodly amounts of control, he quickly pulled out of her, steadied by his good arm, and forcefully rolled her over onto her back so she landed on the bed with a bounce. He grinned at the utterly shocked look on her face, and let out a low chuckle as he slowly lowered his taut body over hers once more. _

_"Oh my dear, Miss Swan… you best not taunt me," he whispered, and lowered his partially parted lips to an erect nipple, first kissing it gently, and then giving it a startlingly sharp tug. _

_Emma moaned and arched her back slightly in response. "Then stop teasing and fuck me," _

_Teasing. Thank the gods that what she thought this was. _

_"You haven't seen anything yet," Killian promised, while entering her in one swift thrust._

_ They both groaned simultaneously at the renewed contact and easily got their rhythm back. His good arm grasped her hand and squeezed, pushing it up above her head. "I knew I'd have you on your back one day," he quipped, grinning at the nasty look that she shot him before her face transformed into one of momentary bliss as he hit the perfect spot. The short break had worked for now and he was thoroughly enjoying every gasp he elicited from her, but within a few short minutes, he began to feel that familiar build. _

_"Fuck, Emma," he breathed, grasping her nipple again with his teeth and swirling his tongue around it, focusing all of his attention on her breast for a moment. 'Not yet, not yet'. The mantra echoed in his head. With a new plan in mind, he carefully transferred his weight to his bad arm, leaning more of his body against hers, while reaching slowly between them and thumbing the small bud of nerves between her legs, his mouth still attached to her nipple as he thrust. _

_Emma's breathing hitched considerably and she wrapped her legs around his waist, helping support him. "Dammit, Hook… don't you dare stop…" she moaned. _

_"That's it," He murmured softly. He'd be damned if he finally had her only to leave her wanting._

_He felt her begin to clench tighter around him, bringing him even more painfully close to the edge. He let out a long, drawn out groan. "God, love!" He whimpered, finally moving his mouth from her breast and resting his sweat-drenched forehead on her shoulder, doing his best not to change his pattern of thrusts, but now furiously rubbing her clit. Why wouldn't this woman stop fighting it and let go? "Come with me, Emma," he commanded in a hoarse tone, racked with lust and need. _

_She murmured something that sounded like "so close" to Killian, her own movements became erratic and needy, and he felt as if he were going to pass out from the exertion. He moved his hand from in between them, supporting himself again fully as he thrust into her as hard as he could manage, fully sheathing himself inside of her. Finally, Emma let out a strangled cry, digging her nails into his back and leaving angry red marks across his shoulders. _

_"Hook!" she cried as her body clenched beneath him. "Oh god, Hook! Hook!" she repeated frantically as she came._

_"Killian," he prompted. "It's Killian, love," he moaned a little louder with his last shred of strength._

_Despite her refusal to say his name, her shaking body finally brought him falling over the edge. He followed her with a loud growl. His head was spinning at the sensation that washed over him as she said his moniker over and over again. _

_Hook!_

"Hook… Hook, wake up," Emma said, shaking his shoulders, looking concerned.

Killian woke up with a start, his eyes snapping open suddenly as he woke from a deep sleep. He glanced around the white room he was in and saw that he was handcuffed to the bed. The hospital. He was in the hospital.

"Hook, _where's _Cora?"

Hook didn't answer. He was still bewildered that it had all been a dream. It had seemed so incredibly surreal. Too surreal. As he focused on Emma's face and realized she was really there, he became aware of a new sensation underneath the blanket and he was suddenly very relieved that he had the thick cover over his waist.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, genuinely confused by his reaction.

"Fine," he said absentmindedly, still feeling as if he were asleep. "…just dreaming of you, love," he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and leaned down closer to him, resting a hand on his broken rib. "_Where_ is Cora, Hook?"

"I don't know where she is," he growled back, actually beginning to feel embarrassed for the first time in centuries. "Now if you're not going to climb in here with me, why don't you let a broken man heal?"

Emma shook her head and stood up straight again, crossing her arms. She stared at him a moment as if deciding if she should keep questioning him, before turning away and moving towards the door. Before she disappeared through the doorway, she glanced back at him once last time with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you always moan your _own _name in your sleep?"

Killian sighed as she disappeared from his vision. S_he's even stubborn in his dreams. _

"300 years," he mumbled under his breath.

**The End**

_**A/N: So what did you think? First official fic prompt, first OUAT fic ... I'm thinking about continuing it to follow their relationship and see how much longer he has to wait. ;) Please let me know if you want that and feel free to throw out ideas. :D**_


	2. Just A Nightmare

**A/N: Omg, thank you so much for the responses! I only have a few reviews, but I've had over 500 views and so many faves and follows. I had no idea so many people would be reading, especially since this was my very first try at both smut and Once Upon A Time fanfiction. You guys totally inspired me to continue, so thank you and please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! It's what drives me to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. 3**

* * *

_"Don't read too much into this," Emma mumbled while hurriedly stripping off her jeans and socks, leaving her in nothing but a long sleeved, button up shirt and her underwear. _

_"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Hook smirked while letting his shirt drop to the ground, then he began on his belt. _

_They didn't undress each other. They didn't even talk about what or why it was happening. It was as if they had an unspoken pact to let this be exactly what it was without questioning it. Hook had been lying in his bunk aboard his ship, and there she was, in his doorway, practically undressing before she said a word to him. _

_Emma was now in her panties and bra while Hook was still struggling with his tight pants and boots. _

_"Do pirates always wear so many layers of clothes?" she commented sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, starting to feel slightly self conscious about standing there, half naked, watching him undress. She hadn't exactly thought this part of the plan through. _

_"You wanna give me a hand then, lass? I could use one," he asked, jokingly holding up his hooked wrist, leaning back on his elbows. _

_She rolled her eyes and obliged, placing herself between his legs, hiking his knees up a bit roughly, eliciting a chuckle from the pirate, and then tugging at a long, black boot. After it slipped off, she repeated the action with the other foot. Before she had a chance to move, his still-clothed legs were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him with such force that she almost tripped and fell straight into him. His good hand flew into her hair, his fingers tangling in it as he pushed her to his mouth. For a moment, they kissed, both struggling equally for dominance until Hook lay back, pulling her whole body onto his with his a single arm, all without breaking the passionate kiss. His hand strayed from her hair and drifted down her back until she felt him cup her butt firmly. He let out a soft, appreciative groan into her mouth. By this time, Emma could feel his growing arousal and couldn't help but buck her hips against him lightly. _

_"Aren't we eager?" he breathed between kisses, nipping at her chin and then at her neck. _

_ Emma closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment, relishing the trail of hot kisses and even bites he left. She felt herself being flipped over, and in an instant, he was on top of her. _

_"That's more like it," he said, before directing his attention back to her collarbone. _

_Emma gasped as he reached her breasts, placing a careful kiss on each of them before moving down her stomach. _

_"Hook,"_

_His hungry mouth delved further down. _

_"Killian!" she snapped sharply, trying to get his attention with his name. _

_She grasped his hair hard, starting to pull him back up. She wasn't here for foreplay, she wasn't here to make love, and she certainly wasn't here to be so incredibly vulnerable to the pirate as what he was getting at. She was here to finally take him up on his incessant innuendo and relieve some tension before she exploded. _

_As much as she fought it, being Emma Swan in Storybrooke was just too stressful lately. _

_Hook growled and his hips jumped at the sound of the name, clearly savoring the slight sting from the tugging at his hair. He roughly yanked her body even closer to his waiting mouth and pulled his head further down despite the pain, nearly reaching the apex of her thighs._

_"Just relax, love," he murmured against her.  
_

_He pushed her knees up, much like she had minutes before while removing his boot, leaving Emma with nothing to do but watch as his head began to disappear between her legs. She sucked in a sharp breath as he got closer._

"What the _fuck_!" Emma exclaimed almost simultaneously with opening her eyes and sitting up in bed.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret quickly appeared in her doorway, having opened the door in a rush. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine," she paused for a moment. "Sorry," she apologized.

"My God, Emma," Mary Margaret shook her head, laughing a little and clutching her heart. "I thought something had happened!"

"It's nothing. Just a… a _nightmare_," Emma rolled her eyes. She pushed the blankets aside and slipped out of bed. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and hoped desperately that her mother couldn't tell.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise," she said, a little bit too quickly.

"You know I'm always here to talk, Emma. I know I'm your mom, but I'm also still your friend,"

"It was just a stupid dream. Besides, I have to get ready for work or I'll be too late to walk Henry to school,"

Mary Margaret cast a lingering look at her daughter as she began to leave the room. "As long as you're alright," she said with a forced smile, sounding as if she weren't entirely convinced.

Emma sighed and sat back in bed after the other woman disappeared from her bedroom. Her eyes widened as memories of the dreaded dream flashed through her mind, and she put her face in her hands, mortified all over again… and at the same time, still slightly turned on. She squeezed her legs together at the realization, as if that action would take away the feelings of embarrassment.

_Damn him! Damn that fucking pirate for getting into her head! _

God, she needed a break. She was clearly working too hard. She was too concerned with Cora's whereabouts, Hook and Gold trying to kill each other, Regina and Henry, freaking _magic_! Being a sheriff in Storybrooke clearly wasn't doing good things to her head. That had to be it. Stress and exhaustion and she had to admit, a tad of pent up frustration - that was _not _directed at Hook or _anyone_ in particular. Hell, it'd been over a year since she'd been with anyone.

She just needed a break.

A break and a stiff drink.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I promise every chapter won't have dreams like that, I just loved the idea of mirroring the first one but having something from Emma's perspective this time, since it was all about Hook last chapter. ;) I mean, it can't be only about his feelings or it wouldn't be proper Captain Swan. hehe Next chapter I promise they will have some sort of real life interaction though! She might just get that "stiff drink" and Hook just might be getting one too... we'll see. ;) If you want to see anything in particular, I welcome suggestions. Also, if anyone was interested, this chapter took place about a week after the last one.**

**Please PLEASE review if you read this and enjoy it because it really determines how quickly I'll write more. I have a hard time keeping a muse for my fics and your reviews mean SO much to me. Thanks so much!**


	3. As You Wish

_**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here is another chapter. :)**_

* * *

"Are you ok?"

Emma glanced up quickly from her paperwork, startled. "What?" From the look on his face, she realized that he must have repeated himself multiple times. "Sorry, David, I- I've just been all over the place today. I didn't sleep well, and then Henry was almost late-"

"Maybe you should go home, Emma. I can handle the rest of the paperwork for the night,"

"Oh, no, David, I don't want to ask you to do that," she protested.

"I'll be fine, Emma," he replied with a warm, fatherly smile. "It's hardly anything. And besides, it's Friday night. Take a break,"

"Thanks," she gave her father a half-hearted smile and picked up her purse. "I'll see you later,"

Emma pulled her leather jacket closer to her body as she hurried across the street to Granny's. Every time she'd blinked that day, she saw Captain Hook's head lowering between her legs. If she didn't have a drink soon, she was going to go insane.

"Emma!"

"Hey Ruby,"

"You look beat. You alright?"

"I'm good, I just need a beer… or ten," she sighed, offering Red a small smile.

Within seconds, Ruby set down a large, frothy mug in front of her. "Bad day, huh?"

Emma shook her head, "I've had worse," she replied, chugging half of her beer.

"Well, it might be about to get worse," she said sympathetically as she watched Hook stride over from across the diner. She stared at him for a moment and then shrugged, looking back at Emma, "or better, based on how you feel about it," she smirked.

Emma glanced back to where the young brunette was looking and her face fell.

_Dammit. How did she not notice he was here?_

"Now don't look so happy to see me, love," he grinned, setting his newly refilled beer glass down on the table with a slosh, causing some of it to spill over the side. He took a seat next to her and took a swig with a frown. "Well, it isn't rum. Don't you have something else?"

"We're a_ family_ restaurant, not a bar," Ruby scoffed.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" Emma interjected.

"Enjoying a drink," he paused at her scowl. "What? A man's gotta get out. A few broken ribs won't stop me… from _anything_,"

"Want me to eat him?" Ruby muttered under her breath, while replacing Emma's empty beer mug with another.

Hook leaned forward against the counter. "Darling… You could swallow me whole and I wouldn't complain," His eyes sparkled with mischief.

Ruby rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, but simultaneously blushed, something not lost on Emma. "Offer's always on the table," She whispered to Emma, her back turned to the pirate as she set the mug down and walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you _ever_ stop?" Emma sighed, sounding exasperated.

"Only once I'm satisfied, love," He flashed her a toothy smile and took another drink.

_That smile. Shit! He'd smiled at her the same way in the damned dream!_

"Tell me, Emma… seriously, why do you pretend to hate me so much?"

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" He remained silent, waiting for her to go on. "I don't hate you, Hook. We just have very different priorities,"

"I don't think so. I think we're more alike than you care to ponder,"

"I thought I was a dried up dead bean?" She said, somewhat icily.

Hook swirled the beer in his glass and stared into it. "Maybe we _both _are, love,"

Emma shifted uncomfortably at his sudden solemnness. "How many of those have you had, captain?"

He perked up. That was the first time she had called him by his title, save for his dream. "Dear Miss Swan, are you worried about me? Or are you just wanting to know how many more I need before I let you take me home and ravish me?"

"Ok, so you've had a lot. Great," She nodded her head to herself as if she should have known better, rolling her eyes and downing the rest of her glass, secretly happy that he was no longer being so serious.

"Attempting to catch up?"

"Listen," Emma groaned, "I've had a long fucking day, and I just wanted a few drinks_,_"

"Tsk, tsk. Such language," he teased. "Tell me, Emma… Why do I make you so uncomfortable?"

She flinched at the use of her name. She remembered how he had breathed it out softly in her dream. She could almost feel his lips brush against her thighs. It disgusted her how the memory was almost _sexy_.

"Don't you have more rum on your ship?"

"Why? Do you want to go with me and see?" He let the question hang in the air as she skillfully ignored him. After a moment, Hook became bored of waiting for an answer, and simply chuckled into his glass at her spunk. He set it down and scoot his chair away from the bar. "If you'll excuse me," he nodded to Emma with a gentleman like half-bow, and then gestured towards the bathroom.

Emma heaved a sigh of relief once the pirate was out of her view and shook her head at herself. _Since when did she let men affect her like this? _She stewed on this for a moment, but all too soon, her moment of peace was shattered, when she saw Hook exit the restroom, still adjusting one of the many buckles on his pants as the door closed. Pirates really _did_ wear a lot of layers. She saw Granny say something to him and saw a sly smile cross his face as he leaned against the counter.

"Please don't be making a fool of yourself," she muttered under her breath.

Almost before the words left her mouth, Granny had pulled her shockingly large crossbow out from under the counter and had it pointed at Hook. His arms immediately went up in mock surrender, and she heard a hearty laugh leave his throat. By this time, she was begrudgingly standing up.

So much for a relaxing night.

"You get out and stay out!"

"You think you'd take it as a compliment," he slurred slightly and swatted at the crossbow.

"Dammit, Hook. I'm sorry, I'll take care of this," Emma said apologetically, roughly grabbing his arm and leading him outside, cringing when she heard the door to the restaurant slam.

"Now about that rum on my ship…"

"I'm going to take you to the station if you don't give it a rest," Emma yanked him towards her causing him to cry out in pain.

"As much as I do like it when you play rough, Swan, I am an injured man!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "How do you go from being serious and opening up to acting like an idiot so quickly? What did you say to her anyway?"

"Nothing," The blonde raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain. "I merely told her that I saw where the wolf girl got her features from,"

"You're a pig,"

"It was a compliment!"

"It wasn't a compliment, Hook. You like to get a rise out of people,"

"Actually, I prefer when people _get a rise_ out of me,"

Emma stood there, open mouthed for a moment, her hand still firmly clenched around his arm before turning and walking in the direction of the docks. "Come on, before I regret walking you home,"

Hook performed another mock bow, "as you wish, m'lady,"

* * *

_**A/n: So, no smut this time, but it had a lot more real life interaction than the last chapter. What did you think? What will happen next? ;) Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and review! Tell me what you liked, was it in character, what you want to see, and I'll try to update soon, as long as my lovely inspiration stays with me. lol Also, shameless plug, but I wrote another Captain Swan Oneshot a few days ago if you care to read. ;)  
**_


	4. I'm Drunk, You're Drunk

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you think I'm in character, because I feel like I really struggle with that, this being my first smut and my first Once Upon A Time fic. :) You guys are the best! Btw, a few of you have mentioned wishing it was longer, so I made it like 400-500 words longer than normal. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma caught Hook's arm as he stumbled onto the dock. "Easy there, drunkie," she said, though she could feel her own head begin to swim a bit. She hadn't eaten since lunch and she had just drunk 3 mugs of beer in the last hour.

"I've been drinking for over 3 centuries. It'll take a bit more than that watered down _shit_ to get me drunk," On cue, he tripped again towards the edge of the dock.

"Dammit, Hook!" She nearly slipped herself this time, but managed to pull them back.

"It's Killian, love,"

"Just show me where your ship is,"

"Only if you ask nicely,"

Begrudgingly, Emma took a deep breath and started over. "Please, Hook-"

"Please _Killian_," he corrected.

"Please _Killian_, show me where your ship is so I can drop your drunk ass off?" She obliged.

"Again, love,"

She sighed. "Killian-"

He closed his eyes with a mock-groan, "once more, lass," He opened his eyes with a mischievous smirk.

Emma eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, "Shutup and get on your damned boat, Hook,"

The man looked downright hurt at her callous description. "I'll have you know, this is _not_ a boat! She's a ship," Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Hook finally consented, taking a tentative step forward and finding the invisible step.

She found it amazing how walking a straight line had eluded him just minutes before, but while scaling the invisible steps onto an invisible ship, he looked as natural and in control as could be. Was it a captain thing? As she followed him carefully up the stairs, admiring the man's newfound poise, she found herself wondering if he was always a different person on this ship than he was off of it.

Once they reached his personal living quarters, the pirate slumped against the edge of his cot. He reached over to a small box that rested on a practically antique-looking wooden desk, opening it to reveal a full bottle of rum, identical to the one he had used to disinfect her wound back on the beanstalk. After setting it on the tabletop, he carefully pulled out two shot glasses and filled them close to the brim.

"You were serious about the rum?"

He turned to her with a sly grin. "A pirate's always serious about his rum, love," He adeptly took both shots in one hand and walked over to her, offering her one.

"I think you'll be able to handle those yourself," She resisted, wondering if his drunkenness had been an act.

"Oh, come on, Swan. You're not going to make me drink alone? Refusing a captain's gentlemanly offer on his own ship?"

"Because you are _such_ a gentleman,"

"I told you once before, Emma. I'm _always_ a gentleman. Stay a little longer, and I'll show you," he said, looking her straight in the eyes, moving his hand closer to hers, offering her the shot again.

Finally, she'd had enough of his talk. "What makes you think you could handle me, Hook?" She smirked at him.

"I've handled many a woman, Miss Swan,"

"In my experience, most men who talk as loudly as you do, don't have much to say in bed,"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he teased.

She reluctantly took one of the shot glasses from his extended hand, lowering her eyes from his piercing eye contact.

"To the company of a lady," he raised his glass. "It's been a long time since this room has been graced with such an audience,"

Emma rolled her eyes at the toast. '_Well, I'm already drunk_,' she thought to herself and against her better judgment, downed the shot with the pirate. The amber liquid went down with a burn. She grimaced at the unfamiliar taste and the fact that she could feel it almost immediately take effect. "That's… strong,"

Hook chuckled and sat onto his cot. "Care to join me?"

"I think you're fine over there on your own," she smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the instant replay her dream was playing in her head.

He shook his head. "Suit yourself, love," he lifted a leg and rested it across his knee, unbuckling the buckles on his boot and then beginning to tug at it. After a moment, he looked back up at her. "You wouldn't mind giving me a hand, would you, lass?"

Emma crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "You mean to tell me, you've had help taking off your boots everyday for the last three hundred years?"

As if to prove a point, Hook deftly slipped his boot off and moved to his other leg. "I didn't say I _needed_ help, Emma. I asked because I _wanted_ it," His tone took a playful but lusty turn as his eyes burned into hers. "You know, you really are beautiful,"

Emma finally let a genuine smile slip. "Now you're being romantic?"

"Just honest, love. Your turn," he smiled, tipping his head to the side as if waiting.

"My turn for what, exactly?"

"Oh come on, Emma. I can't be the only one being honest here. Open book, remember?"

"And what exactly am I supposed to be honest about, Hook?"

"That you don't think we're all that different after all… That you've been looking at me like you want me all night, and have been trying to disguise it with false disgust and sarcasm,"

"You know, the whole _I'm drunk, you're drunk, let's do it_ thing isn't gonna work for me, Hook,"

"I would never presume it would," He stood up and walking back over to the bottle of rum, pouring himself another shot. "But admit it, you do want me,"

"Excuse me?"

He took the empty glass out of her hand and began to refill it. He started to hand it to her, but pulled it back at the last minute. He moved closer, sliding his hook up her black jacket, catching the collar in the curve of it, gently so he didn't rip it. "Leather suits you, Swan,"

Emma's breath hitched. She carefully pressed her fingers around his hook, lifting and pushing it back towards his body, then took the shot out of his hand. "I like it," she agreed, then set the small glass down onto the desk.

"You have no idea how sexy you are right now,"

"Must be the rum,"

Hook grasped her by the curve of her waist and pulled her into his chest. She instinctively wrapped an arm around his back to steady herself. "It's not the rum, love," he paused, "now say it,"

"No,"

"Stop torturing yourself, Lass," he said in a low voice, and without warning, kissed her hard, smashing his lips into hers, his tongue delving in past her already parted lips.

Emma let out a soft '_Mmm_' at the contact and pulled his body even closer to her, causing her to stumble back. Hook took no mind of this and pushed her into the wall behind her, pinning her hands above her head with both wrists. He probed further into her mouth, his hips grinding into hers needily.

Her heart was pounding. _Fuck it. _She thought, and moved her hands to his belt buckle. Once she had it unclasped, she worked on one of the many buttons. Hook appreciatively pressed himself against her fingers while continuing to kiss down her neck. As his lips met the crease between her neck and shoulder, he gently began to move the leather jacket from her shoulders. Emma helped shrug it off, and grasped at his hooked hand.

"Easy, love,"

Emma kissed his lips again fully, as she began to twist the hook, trying to figure out how to release it.

"Careful, love, I can get it," he mumbled, quickly silenced by her tongue being thrust into his mouth.

After a particularly rough tug upwards, Emma heard the familiar click as the hook released. She stumbled back.

"Dammit, Emma!" Hook caught her before she could fall, but not before she felt a searing pain across the right side of her ribs, as the downward tip of the hook sliced through her shirt. The stumble back had caused her to graze the side of her waist. She dropped it with a clatter, shocked at the unexpected pain. "What did you do that for?" Hook growled at her, swiftly picking her up and taking her to his cot, leaving his hook behind on the ground.

Emma cursed under her breath and grit her teeth from the pain. "Fuck, I'm fine, I'm fine," She pulled her shirt up to see the damage and visibly winced, quickly putting it back down, pressing it into the wound to control the bleeding. "Son of a bitch,"

"Just let me look at it, love," he said, creasing his brows with worry. Blood was running down her side freely at this point, easily soaking through the thin tank top she had been wearing. He took a rag from one of his drawers and carefully wiped some of the blood away. He grimaced when he realized it was too deep to simply bind, like her hand. "I've seen worse-"

"It needs stitches," Emma said through pained breaths then bit her lip.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Hook got up from the bed and retrieved his discarded attachment from the floor.

"It's not that deep. I just need to get back into town. What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," He moved towards her with the hook and neatly split her shirt down the middle, carefully stripping it off of her and bunching it up, pressing it against the gash on her side. "Hold this," he commanded, "I think I should be the one using this from now on," he held up the hook for a moment, then set it onto the desk. "Harder, love," He said, pushing the cloth harder into the wound. Emma gasped at the pain and let out a moan that she couldn't bite back. Without releasing pressure from her side, he leaned in close, his lips grazing her earlobe. "You know, I had planned on making you moan tonight, Emma. Though I hadn't imagined it being like this,"

Emma wanted to smack him, but something in her tightened at his words and she sucked in a sharp breath, then winced at the sting that flashed across her side. The whole situation was absurd! She had practically stabbed herself in the heat of the moment, and all because of some stupid dream she had let get into her head. She lifted the bloody rag she had once considered a cute top and saw that the bleeding had slowed, but she definitely still needed medical care.

"We need to get back into town,"

"I'll take you,"

"How? Fly?" Emma scoffed. "We didn't drive and you're drunk. The hospital is clear across town,"

She carefully reached into her pocket for her cellphone. Never had she imagined that she would ever be in a situation like this, but here she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my parents,"

_**A/n: Hope you all enjoyed it! You know the drill. Tell me what you liked! I thrive off of reviews. hehe Next chapter will involve protective!Charming, Emma at the hospital, and more people finding out about what happened than she'd like. ;)**_


	5. You Brought A Sword?

_**A/n: I would have had this up sooner, but after writing the first part of this chapter, I had to take a break and write a David/Mary Margaret AU oneshot about them finding out that Emma and Killian are moving in together, set sometime in Storybrooke future. xD I just love them as parents and protective!Charming, so if you want to give it a read, it's called "A Part of Parenthood". I guess that's all I have to say about that, so thank you so much for the reviews last chapter and I'm glad that you all are enjoying this. Hope you like this next chapter!**_

* * *

"David…David, wake up," Mary Margaret gently shook her husband awake.

"Wha-what is it?" He sleepily rolled over onto his back and began to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Emma called,"

"What? What time is it?" He reached over to the digital alarm clock next to their bed. It read 1:14am. "Is everything ok?"

"She said there's been an accident," Mary Margaret began tentatively.

Charming was suddenly very awake and alert, "Is she ok? What happened?"

"I don't know, David, she didn't explain. She said she's fine, but she needs us to drive her to the hospital,"

"The hospital?" He raised his voice, a vein in his forehead beginning to throb. "What the hell happened? Where is she?"

Mary Margaret looked as worried as David was, but kept her voice calm and low. "Just take a deep breath and let's get dressed. She sounded fine…" she began. "-and embarrassed and kinda drunk… but she said she was fine," she insisted. "We'll just go pick her up and take her to the hospital, and ask questions on the way,"

"Snow…Where is Emma?" He repeated, sensing that she had purposely avoided the question.

She paused before answering, "Hook's ship,"

"His _what_? His_ invisible_ ship that he brought Cora here on? Snow, he could have killed her!" David nearly shouted while hurriedly stepping into a pair of jeans.

"Well, she didn't _sound_ like she was being killed… maybe it was just a dumb accident like a sprained ankle or something, or-"

"And why was she on his ship? He's kidnapped our people before,"

"And he let her contact us?" She asked pointedly, slipping on some shoes. Her voice was laced with gentle sarcasm.

"Snow,"

"David," she argued back. "You know I don't trust Hook, but… well, I think we need to accept the fact that she's a grown woman and maybe she was there to… well…" She raised an eyebrow and cast him a knowing look.

His eyes widened at her implications. "You think she's _sleeping _with him?"

"It's a possibility," She said, grabbing a sweater off of a hanger in her closet. "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute," he replied, leaning over to pick up his shoes, freezing mid bend. "So…you don't think this is 'Plan B' sort of accident…"

Hook leaned his shoulder against the wall across from Emma, a soft smirk on his lips.

"What are you looking at?" Emma grumbled at him, fussing with the makeshift bandage they had managed while trying to stop the bleeding.

"You know, Emma, you have exquisite breasts," She quickly crossed her arms over her bra-clad chest and cast him a look that said she didn't have the energy to fight him right now, but she was unimpressed. "So timid now, pet?"

"Are you really doing this while I'm waiting to go to the hospital?"

"Why is it wrong to comment on something you would have willingly shown me if you hadn't tried to _impale_ yourself on me?" He licked his lips and his eyes lit up devilishly on the word 'impale'. He slowly sauntered over to his cot where she was still sitting. Emma tensed up, and he clucked his tongue. "Relax, Swan," he gently reached over to her bandage, adjusting it slightly so that it fit her ribs more snugly. "I've seen a lot of nasty wounds in my day,"

"I bet you have,"

"Given them and taken them, love," he chuckled, reluctantly removing his fingers from her warm, smooth skin once he was satisfied with his work.

"What's the worst one?"

The question took him off guard. For all the bickering they did back and forth, a conversation that didn't involve an argument or an innuendo was different. He didn't think she'd ever asked him an honest question purely out of curiosity and not because she had to.

Hook raised his eyebrows and glanced at his hand-less wrist. "Are you really asking me that?"

The pirate paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. Emma assumed that would be the end of it, but then he spoke again.

"There was a lost boy… a stowaway. Young, stupid, somehow thought that hiding on a ship full of pirates in hopes of commandeering it was a good idea. That's what he did to them, that ignorant leader of theirs. Filled them up with false hopes and lusts and stupidity only to lead them into a battle they couldn't win. When my men brought him to me, I told them not to touch him. He was one boy, no older than 12 years. Well, in mind at least,"

Emma waited for him to continue on baited breath and searched his expression. She couldn't tell if the dull, faraway gaze in his eyes was from the rum or the memory.

"There was no honor in doing away with him all alone like that,"

"Honor? You're a pirate, Hook. Doesn't honor get thrown out the window at that point?"

"We may be thieves, but we still have a code, love. Killing a little boy who made a wrong decision wasn't worthy of death. Hell, a similar situation got me my first job on a pirate ship,"

After a particularly long silence, Emma prompted him to continue. "What happened?"

"With the boy? I thought we'd tie him up, wrap him in our flag as a warning and leave him on a beach somewhere. The rest of them would find him… eventually," he shrugged, declining to mention the fact that dehydration had been probable in that case, but it was still kinder than what others might have done. "But that-that stupid little boy had the nerve to steal a knife off of one of my men. Drew it and attacked. The little rat lunged at me when my back was turned," Hook looked vaguely pained and angry at the recollection. "By the time I turned, his gut was split open by one of the crew. He was such a small thing he was nearly split in two,"

Emma gasped, both entranced and confused by this sudden openness from the pirate. "What happened?" she only asked it because she couldn't think of anything else to say in response.

"I'm the captain, Emma," he replied, as if the answer were obvious. "I gave him a quick death, and left him on the beach as planned. It still served as a warning," he continued in a low but nonchalant tone, the reverie of the moment broken.

"You really killed children?" She had a hard time imagining the evil Captain Hook from the books being the same man that sat here now, clearly so upset about a singular death, when they had told readers of countless murders for years.

"My hand was forced," he stopped for a moment. "Did you read about that in your books, Emma?"

Her expression softened and yet again, she didn't know what to say. Instead, she placed a gentle hand on his leg between his knee and upper thigh, squeezing slightly.

"Thank you for helping me with the bandage," she mumbled, lowering her eyes from his and began to pull her hand back, but Hook caught it.

"Don't," he whispered, letting go of her hand that landed lightly back against his leg. "Don't stop… trusting me, like you just were. Believing me,"

Her breath caught in her throat at the note of utter fragility in his voice. He was broken, just like she had been for so long. It was precisely why she had avoided him so much and why she had left him in that beanstalk. They were the same and that drew them together, making it much too easy to let feelings get in the way of what she had to do, but she was beyond that point of logic now. She realized that when she noticed her hand drifting dangerously higher on his thigh.

"Don't do that, love. You have no idea how tempted I am to take you right now, and it wouldn't be gentle enough for that cut of yours,"

For a moment, Emma actually considered it, but was interrupted by a loud slam of a car door and the thump of feet against the wooden dock.

"Looks like mummy and daddy are here," He stood up and offered her a hand.

"I've got it," She said, shakily standing up, her hand holding the bandage to her side.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice echoed through the ship.

"Emma? Where are you?" David called.

"I'm over here,"

Within seconds, Charming burst through the door, sword in hand.

"You brought a sword?" Emma cried incredulously, stumbling slightly.

"I told him not to bring the sword," her mother said apologetically, then her eyes went wide with shock and worry when she saw Emma's bloody bandage. "Emma! What happened?"

"You son of a bitch!" David shouted, stalking towards the pirate.

"Just a little accident," Hook replied smoothly, supporting Emma's waist as she walked in case she stumbled again. Mary Margaret was already at her other side and in the process of draping her daughter's opposite arm over her shoulder.

"_A little accident_?" Charming's eyes flitted towards the bloody hook on the desk. "Do you always accidentally stab people, Hook?"

"David, calm down, I'm fine," Emma said, beginning to feel very light-headed.

"Are you alright, love?"

That was the last thing she heard before her vision went spotty, then black.

_**A/n: I have to say, this story started out as a silly and smutty idea I has and has definitely taken a romantic turn, which kind of reminds me of Hook and Emma themselves in the show and how their interaction was all innuendo and jokes, now we just need that real connection again. :D So excited to see if that happens sometime soon! ;) Anyway, that said, this chapter turned out differently than I originally expected, but the next chapter will definitely have smut, be more lighthearted and fun, and will involve Whale and others in town finding out about what happened. hehe! So please let me know what you think. Do you want more seriousness and romance? More silliness? More smut? Well, I think we all know the answer to that last one. hehe! Feel free to post your ideas. I think this will probably only be about 7-8 chapters long, but I've had so much fun writing it so far, so who knows? hehe**_


	6. An Accident With A Hook?

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was so busy with 'Two Pink Lines' and all that inspiration I had for it, but I haven't forgotten about this one. :D I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"_Killian…" Emma moaned, spreading her legs further for the pirate. One hand gripped her own thigh, her knuckles turning white, and her other hand dug into his dark hair, pushing him into her center. "Oh my god," She could feel her muscles begin to tighten, and with each lick and suck getting progressively more insistent on her release, a small shock of pleasure shot through her, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. Her moans got louder and her thighs began to quiver from the way she was tensing her whole body for her impending orgasm. Suddenly, he pulled away from her body. _

"_Don't stop," _

"_Not this time, love. I want to watch you come for me, Emma," he raised his body over hers. "Tell me what you want," _

"_You," she breathed, pulling his naked body closer to hers. _

"_Me how?"_

"_Fuck you, Hook, don't make me beg. I need you now," _

_He chuckled and slowly lifted his hook to his cheek. "Now let me show you how this should be used, love," he said, slowly lowering it and dragging the tip ever so lightly over her exposed skin, first tracing the curvature of one of her breasts, then down her stomach. Emma gasped, and a jolt of pleasure shot through her as he continued to drag it lower. He was careful not to leave a mark more than light red lines that would soon disappear from her sensitive, flushed skin. She forced herself not to arch her back into his touch. _

"_Please," She hated herself for begging him, but the word seemed to fall out of her mouth before she gave it permission. _

"_Please, what? Tell me, love. Tell me everything you want me to do to you, Emma. I'm here," _

"Emma, I'm here. Can you hear me? Emma?"

Emma opened her eyes to the bright white lights of the hospital. She blinked and squinted, a small headache pulsing at her temple. "What happened?"

"You've been in and out of consciousness since you arrived a few minutes ago," Dr. Whale said, looking relieved that she had awoken. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back when she tried to sit up. "You need to take it easy, Sheriff. Are… are you alright?" he asked suddenly, looking puzzled.

Emma followed his gaze down to her thigh where she was clutching it hard enough to create bruises, a supposed reflex from her dream. Embarrassed, she quickly removed her hand from her leg. "I'm fine," she replied, then winced slightly, looking at the bandage secured to her side with tape.

"We still need to stitch it, but we were more concerned with making sure that you stayed conscious first,"

"Where are David and Mary Margaret?"

"They're in the waiting room… with your- friend,"

"Hook is here?" She began to sit up again, not wanting to think about what David and Hook were up to, practically alone in the waiting room.

"Easy, Emma," Dr. Whale warned. "You don't appear to have lost too much blood, but your body clearly reacted harshly to the shock. How did it happen?"

"It was an accident,"

"An accident with a hook?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"I see," the soft smirk that played at the corner of his mouth annoyed the hell out of Emma. "How much have you had to drink tonight, Emma?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's standard protocol, Sherrif. We have to ask whenever applying any form of anesthesia,"

"I just had a couple of beers and a shot,"

"Over what period of time were you drinking?"

"I don't know, about two hours?"

"Are you taking any medication?"

"No,"

"Are you currently on any form of birth control?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Whale gestured to the sheet he was reading off of and she groaned, reluctantly answering the question, "I ran out of the pill about a month ago,"

"Alright, we will have to test for pregnancy before we proceed then,"

"What?" she exclaimed. "I'm _not_ pregnant,"

"Maybe not, but accidents _are_ possible…"

"Not when you're not having sex," she snapped, further annoyed by the look on the doctor's face that said he wasn't sure that he believed her.

"Protocol,"

"Will I be able to go home tonight?"

"As long as there are no further complications, such as you losing consciousness again, I don't see why not. I'll be back in a few minutes _after _you have provided the appropriate samples to the nurses, and then we'll get you stitched up. Until then, I've had the nurses tell your family they could see you when were awake,"

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled as he left the room.

Moments later, Mary Margaret and David walked into the room, looking worried.

"Oh my god, Emma, I was so worried about you," her mother gushed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I promise," she said reassuringly. "Whale said he'll have me stitched up and home in no time,"

Relief flooded her parents' faces. "Thank god," Mary Margaret breathed. "When you passed out like that, I didn't know what to think,"

"Emma, what were you doing on Hook's ship anyway?" David asked, cutting to the chase.

"We were just talking,"

"Talking? And then he tripped and stabbed you? Or did he trip and cut you out of your shirt first?"

"David!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it _was_ an accident. He cut my shirt so we could use it to stop the bleeding. I know, pretty villainous,"

"Are you having sex with him?"

"We were talking. I'm the sheriff, I didn't know that talking to a possible perp meant that I was having sex with him,"

"You were on his ship in the middle of the night, drunk, and got close enough to him to have some sort of accident with his hook. Either that, or he attacked you,"

"Emma, I'm not judging you, but it does look like something was going on," Snow added timidly.

"Emma, did he try to- he didn't force-"

"I've never felt as if I had to force any woman into anything," They turned to see Hook in the doorway, casually leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His right eye was partially shut, a red mark around it that appeared to be forming a black eye. "But I assure you, the lady speaks the truth, Prince. She _was_ questioning me. And up until the moment of that unfortunate accident; I _fully answered_ every question she wished with the _utmost thoroughness_ and care. In fact, I believe she enjoyed our questioning quite a bit," he smirked, his tone and words dripping with innuendo.

David spun around angrily to face the pirate. "I thought I told you to get out?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were king of this town. Pardon me, sire," he gave a mock bow. "I wanted to make sure the princess was well,"

"Do you really want me to get your other eye?"

"David, calm down, he's not hurting anyone," Mary Margaret put a hand on her husband's arm.

"I'm going to hurt him if he doesn't leave,"

"You could try, Prince, but I've got my friend with me now," he lifted his hooked hand slightly, wiggling it playfully. "So, I would advise against it,"

"Killian," Emma sighed, "I'm fine. I really just need a little spa-"

"So you _are_ on a first name basis," Charming interrupted.

"Oh my god, Emma, what are you doing here?" Suddenly Ruby appeared in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

How on earth did she hear that something had happened already?

"Sheriff Swan?" A nurse walked in with a small tray. "If everyone could give her a moment," she motioned for everyone in the room to leave. "Ma'am, we're going to need a urine sample for the pregnancy test, and one to test your blood alcohol level,"

David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Hook's mouths all dropped at once.

"Oh shit," Emma groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Storybrooke has the worst hospital ever. LOL But really, how many lawsuits do they have to worry about? xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to write next chapter. It'll be so fun to see how quickly word spread. *hums 'Rumour Has It'* Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
